The afterlife is sooner then you think
by Zemyx
Summary: Once a nobody dies they are reborn with their heart Akuroku, ZemyxIende
1. AxelRoxas 1

_This was originally a song fic... I wrote it for a friends birthday,_

_AkuRoku, Rated M  
_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else about it. _

* * *

It had been two weeks since Axel awoke with a nasty headache, He was alive... that caused major confusion to sweep his body. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He had used up all his energy to save Sora while in the portal.. He disappeared... What happened to him? 

Axel now sat on the front steps in traverse town. It was August seventeenth. the birthday of his dear Roxas.

He remembered Roxas. Oh god he did. The man plagued his mind every moment. He had never felt this way before. But of course... he never felt anything before this. But god, emotions were raging inside of him. The mention of Roxas would send his heart running. It scared him. So many things happened with thoughts of Roxas, The most intriguing one, was a dream of Roxas under him, panting and moaning his name softly. 'Axel... Axel... Oh Axel... Harder...', When he woke up a sticky white liquid was in his pants...

"Oh Roxas. Where are you?" Axel softly questioned, then looked down, a small blush came to his face as he pulled his legs together. there was an embarrassing bulge in his pants. "heheh" He nervously laughed.

"Axel?' Riku questioned. For the past five minutes he had been staring at the red spikes from behind. He wasn't sure that was Axel till he heard the Roxas comment.

Axel turned his torso to look at the male that called his name. "Riku!" Axel jumped up. "Your not blindfolded anymore!" He started to look over the smaller male's body. "You have a new outfit!"

Axel had helped the silver haired male after the whole darkness episode. It was kinda weird seeing him like this.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Riku questioned. Sora had told him about that... He had also told Roxas who fell into a depression for a week. It would be a lie to say Roxas forgot about the male. In a heart to heart talk Roxas had revealed feelings for the red head. He guessed Roxas could feel because Sora was near him.

"Yea, but for some reason I woke up two weeks ago with a heavy heart" Axel smirked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sora?" Axel scratched his head.

"I'm picking up a birthday present for him and Roxas" Riku replied watching Axel's facial expression.

"ROXAS?!? My Roxas, You know where he is?!" Axel's face showed surprise, so much that Axel jumped back with it.

"Yea, He's with Sora in destiny islands" Riku smirked. He had found the birthday present.

-----

Axel waited in anticipation of his dearly beloved Roxas... God he had to see the male, his heart ached for the male... could... this be... Love?... It had to be. Thinking back on the other Organization members he never felt like this for them. Not even his close friend Demyx. Damn he needed... NEEDED Roxas.

After a LONG talk on sex... Whatever that was:

As they approached Destiny islands, Axel thought his heart would explode, it was beating so fast. He was so nervous... "Roxas..." he muttered softly. it took so long. But finally Riku declared them home. Axel jumped out of the darkness about tripping and looked around. "Roxie?!??!" He breathed out. Finally he spotted the blonde's back.

With a running start he embraced the blonde. "Roxie!" Axel cried out causing a meep from the smaller blonde.

"Axel!" Suddenly another blonde glomped him... He recognized the voice and the grip.

"Demyx?!" He exclaimed turning his head to see the other blonde and the emo kid Zexion, pulling Roxas up with him he stared.

"Myde now!" Demyx smiled.

"Axel?" Roxas softly muttered looking up at the male that held him close. Roxas turned softly in Axel's hands.

Demyx... or Myde arrived with Zexion... or Ienzo a week before, That's how Roxas broke out of his depression... Riku should have warned Axel...

"Myde, come" Ienzo softly ordered, and like a good boy Myde chased after him. Weird... Myde was older but Ienzo ordered him around.

Roxas now stared up at the red head. "Aren't... you... d-"

"Do I look like it?" Axel replied with a smartass grin. "The afterlife was sooner then expected"

Roxas laid his head on Axel's chest, and now heard a soft beat within his chest. Axel was alive. and had a heart!

"I love you Axel" Roxas confessed.

"I love me too" Axel smiled. after a minute of hesitation Axel grabbed Roxas's chin and tilted his head up, claiming a soft kiss. "I love you too,"

Axel didn't know how it happened. One minute they were on Destiny Island, softly kissing, then Roxas dragged him to a tree house, over looking the sea, Then an amazing kiss had started. Roxas shoved his tongue between Axel's lips in an amazing kiss. Quickly acting he used his own tongue to fight Roxas's. So many emotions ran threw his mind and body. He was experiencing the lump in his pants... or what Riku called an erection, he explained what to do with it. The kiss was amazing. Surprisingly Axel was the one that started to push Roxas's shirt off. He was new to this- but for some reason the memory of what Riku told him, and his sex drive was acting on its own.

Axel's hands traveled all over Roxas's body with a warm after feeling, his fingers dancing down to Roxas's fly as his heart beat faster and Roxas desperately kicked off his shoes. He could feel Roxas's lump. He bent down to claim the blonde's lips, and Roxas started to attack his zipper, quickly pushing it down. Axel grinned as he slid off his beloved's pants, then his jacket. The hardness of his erection caused him to undress in under a minute.

Roxas leaned forward and claimed his lips. "Fuck me" He gasped into the kiss.

Axel remembered the lube, and in a panic he grabbed it. Then stopped. "This is sex... right?" He questioned a tad embarrassed. Roxas nodded with a small laugh, dying from his erection.

Axel took a deep breath and coated a finger with the liquid. He found the entrance and stuck a finger in, gaining a moan from the blonde below him. His body was going wild. This was amazing. Axel quickly added a second finger, his breath already becoming irregular, he gave that a good minute before the third finger. He was nervous.

"Ready?" He questioned softly. Roxas nodded.

Axel poured most of what was left in the bottle on his member, then slowly thrusted in.

It was amazing. A loud moan escaped Axel's lips as his member was engulfed in the hot cavern of Roxas's ass. His body was going nuts, and from the feel of Roxas's body, so was his.

Every movement was filled with love, passion, and lust. Every thrust came ache for the other's body. and soon, they both spilled their seed, Axel's coursed threw Roxas's body.

"I love you Axel" Roxas muttered after the seed settled down.

"I love you too Roxas, it feels like I have forever," It seemed like the love had been stored in his heart.

"Now lets get dressed, and head back to Sora's house. I hear rumbling in the distance."


	2. ZemyxIende

_The second part to the first chapter originally_

_Zemyx/Iendy Rated T_

_ I do not own KH or anything about it._

* * *

"Oh my gosh Ienzo! I can't believe Axel's back! It seems like Its been forever since I've last seen him! I wanna be with him so much! But Roxas gets him first since its his birthday... But still-" Myde babbled but was cut off by Ienzo. 

"Myde," Ienzo warned, looking up from his book. "I don't want to hear it..." To be truthful Ienzo was jealous of the attention Axel was getting from Myde... Its not like he and Myde were a couple... he could gush over Axel all he wanted and be free to do it.

"Ienzo, I'm just so happy Axel's back! and probably rooming with us! He's like- The best ever!" Myde jumped up.

Ienzo threw his book across the room and walked into the bedroom he and Myde shared under Sora's roof till they could find somewhere.

Myde sat in the sitting area for quite sometime thinking... Was this whole Axel thing getting Ienzo upset?... Did Zexion not like Axel... or was it something different... Did Ienzo... have feelings for him?... They did have feelings again... but.. Ienzo have feelings for him? Ienzo...

Ienzo moved around the bedroom, retreating to the bookcase on his side of the room, he started to look threw the books. Damn... He was so angry!... But why? He was angry at Myde for his gushing over Axel... God right now no book looked good. "Damn it!" Ienzo stormed out of the room, past Myde again, and into the night air. Now that he had a heart. Should that mean he should study it again? See what it can take? Dark storm clouds gathered in the distance.

* * *

"Ienzo?!" Myde called into the darkness as rain pelted down on him, as thunder growled and lightning struck all around them. "Ienzo?! Where are you?!" Myde called out, running down the streets. It was so cold and dark. It scared him... But Ienzo was out here, somewhere. His heart stopped when he saw something glowing softly on the island. It was Ienzo. It had to be. Myde ran to the shore and looked at the rocky water... fear coursed threw his body. taking a deep breath he dived into the water, disappearing under the surface.

He came up for air three times. He was a strong swimmer, so when he needed air he got it. Though when he got to the sand of the island he laid panting softly in the sand for a minute, then saw Ienzo- with something in his hands. fear struck him again, worse then before. Way worse... His heart...

"The heart, so strong, and so vulnerable" Zexion muttered as he held his heart in front of him in the cold rain. "It could be destroyed so easily. "Hmmmm" He held the heart up, looking at its soft glow in the horrible weather. Then he finally noticed something. "Its losing its glow like this."

-------

"Ienzo! Stop it!" Myde cried out to the man holding the heart up. "Please!"

"Why? why do you care Myde? Why so suddenly?" Zexion growled at the invasion on his test.

Silence.

Myde watched as Ienzo's heart slowly lost the flame, He ran over and embraced the male. "Stop it! Please! I love you Ienzo! Axel is my best friend! nothing more!"

Zexion lost concentration on his heart, it started to retract to his body. "Myde..." The heart entered his body, he was enveloped in fear. Suddenly Ienzo grabbed Myde's wrist and started to run into the secret hiding spot Sora told him about, once they got into the body of the cave, Myde claimed his lips in a desperate kiss. His hands gripping Ienzo's soaking wet shirt.

"I love you Ienzo... I really do... I can now..." Myde softly huffed after the kiss. He didn't want to stop. He just gripped the man's shirt.

"I... I love you too..." Thats why he got so mad at Myde gushing over Axel.


	3. AkuRoku2

_Written for another friend's birthday...  
_

_AkuRoku Rated M  
_

_ I do not own KH or anything about it._

* * *

Two weeks had past since his birthday. Now it was Axel's, and Roxas had no idea what to do... Ienzo had suggested Sex, but Axel got that anyway on a regular basis... his... body(?) was also having the same problem... It was weird... Sora and Riku were once best friends... He and Axel were best friends... Sora and Riku were now boyfriends, He and Axel were now boyfriends. He had the same birthday as Sora since... he was Sora... Tomorrow was Axel AND Riku's birthday. It was weird. But the thing that confused him was that 'Roxas' was 'Sora' with an X. Demyx was 'Myde' with an X, 'Zexion' was 'Ienzo' with an X... but Axel without the X was Lea... not Riku... or Kiru... or something... but the thing that stumped him... was he wasn't sure if Axel had his heart yet... He was constantly warm due to his flame, that could pass for a human's temperature... maybe hotter...

"Damn..." Roxas sighed. He needed an idea. What did he get Hayner for his birthday... A box of condoms for him and Seifer... and a giftcard for Ice cream... Fine... What did he get for Pence... A giftcard for his favorite thing... ice cream... Pence still blamed him being pudgy on that present... He got the same thing for Olette... He needed some originality...

Wait... Ice cream.

"I KNOW!" Roxas grinned.

It took a trillion annoying pleases before Roxas got Riku to take him to Twilight town. and when he returned, almost immediately his old gang found him. It was no surprise that Hayner and Seifer were still together. Roxas was on a mission so he had to split, and when he got to the ice cream store, He remembered why he loved this town.

Looking at the setting sun as he nibbled on his ice cream, he had a flash back of when he was about to leave the organization. He sat beside the red head, and they both ate the treat... That had to be the time he fell in love with the red head. Despite the punk appearance, he was soft and sweet. Actually he was like sea-salt ice cream. When you hear Sea salt you think of the ocean and the bitter taste of it, yet when you have the ice cream its sweet.

"So, What did you get him?" Riku questioned as he joined up with the blonde.

"Sea salt ice cream, A box of it. We used to eat it together while sitting on the clock tower." Roxas softly sighed. He missed those days, he was snapped out of thought when he heard Riku chuckle.

"Things wrapped around good memories is always the best thing to get," Riku smiled and looked at the sunset. Roxas could see Riku was now curious of what Sora would do for his birthday. "Roxas... I also know something else you can give him that would be meaningful..."

--------

August 31st. Axel and Riku's birthday, To say Roxas was nervous was an understatement. He managed a second present... He felt childish... But when the time came he dragged Axel to his room.

"Awww, Hardcore kinky sex? You shouldn't have!" Axel was about to pounce.

"No... I think..." Roxas blushed, pulling out a box he put in here moments ago "Here!" He thrusted it into Axel's hands.

"Sex toys BDSM toys?" Axel guessed as he opened the box. Inside sat a paopu and a dozen sea salt ice cream bars... Axel stared down confused...

"A paopu fruit... Riku said if two people shared one... that their destinies would be intertwined... Riku said it worked for him and Sora... so I thought it would work for us..." Roxas muttered looking at anything but Axel. "And... I got you the sea salt ice cream because... the most vivid memory of us... was when we sat on the clock tower eating them before I quit the organization... That's when we really talked... and I fell in love with you...!-"

Axel had put the box aside and pounced Roxas like he had planned on doing since Roxas pushed him in the room. "This has to be the best present I've received today... not only because it came from you... but what it means..." Axel claimed Roxas's lips with intense fire- Roxas only broke the kiss when something enclosed around his wrists. "Now I get you" But Axel got off of him...

Roxas stared at him. "Eh?"

"You really think I would waste ice cream? Those handcuffs are to keep you there while I put these away" Roxas didn't see Axel leave one of the wrapped ice creams and paopu on the covers.

When Axel returned he moved to the bed and claimed the smaller male's lips in a passionate kiss, rivaling the earlier one. Roxas found himself engulfed in pleasure, to the point he couldn't remember Axel sliding off his clothes. It all seemed like a blur as the hot hands ran over his cold body, pushing off anything that would cover up his torso or anything lower.

"I think this is the perfect chance to eat the paopu" Axel softly breathed into Roxas's skin.

"Now?" Roxas questioned slightly panting under the male's touch. He pulled himself up and watched Axel take the fruit carefully, and over his torso, break a side off, and hold it to his lips. Roxas eagerly took a bite of the juicy fruit, so far in the passion he didn't care about the juices spilling around his mouth, when he finished off the side, Axel bent forward and started to lick the sweet juices from around his mouth, The first moan escaped his lips when Axel's lips traveled down and started to swipe the remaining juices from his chest.

"Axel... fuck me..." Roxas pleaded.

"This is my birthday, I call the shots Roxie" Axel reminded the other as he pulled back.

Axel studied his lover's body before sitting back and breaking off the next piece of Paopu, and slowly eating it, feeling Roxas's gaze on him. He wasn't sure what annoyed Roxas more, the fact he couldn't touch himself, or the fact he was prolonging the fucking. With another small laugh he broke off the third corner and held it to his lover's lips. Watching the juices slide from his lips, down his neck, and to the pillow, He was so beautiful. He watched his tortured lover as they finished the paopu. One thing neither of them realized, was their destinies were intertwined from the beginning with the red string of fate.

"Now...?" Roxas weakly pleaded.

"Come on Roxie" Axel grinned as he slipped off his top. A groan came from the smaller man...

Roxas was snapped back into reality when he heard the ripping of a wrapper... What was Ax- Roxas let out a loud moan when something cold hit his heated member. He looked down and found the cause- the sea salt ice cream! "That's a... waste of good... ice cream!" Roxas moaned with a shiver.

"Its not a waste" Axel grinned as the popsicle fell lower, every centimeter was greeted by a moan from his boyfriend, and when he finally pushed the ice cream in his ass, it was greeted by a pain filled pleasure scream.

"A-Axel!" He gasped,

"What?" Axel had to admit. He was at wits end.

The next moan was the last straw, He took the frozen treat out, he thrusted two of his fingers in to make sure he was prepped, the melted ice cream would be used as a lube.

The warm fingers were a blessing in his cold ass. He didn't even mind the third finger in his ass. Axel took that as a prepped sign and slid into him. That didn't go unnoticed.

"Damn..." Roxas gasped letting his head fall back... Axel let out a sigh.

The red head took the ice cream and started to trace small designs into his chest. "I love you"

"I love you too..." Roxas huffed.

Axel finally dropped the ice cream into the sheets and started to slowly thrust. Moments later Roxas spilled his seed onto his sticky chest. Axel continued to thrust deep into the smaller male, it all ended when Axel finally spilled his seed.

"Your going to love me forever and ever... right Axel?"

"Yes Roxie... Forever and ever..."


End file.
